


Amicus

by Yunica



Series: Pueritia Amicus [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Bad Jokes, Edelgard angy Byleth no talky, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunica/pseuds/Yunica
Summary: Byleth tells a bad joke, Edelgard laughs (Byleth tries), and something changes.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth
Series: Pueritia Amicus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Amicus

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Xarjet for the joke idea. I probably utterly destroyed and ruined it, but aight.

Byleth does protect her well. Very well in fact. She is attentive, methodical, and efficient. Edelgard can safely say that Sir Jeralt is not a liar in his compliments for Byleth’s skills. She easily dispatches anyone who is unfortunate enough to try and go after Edelgard.

It has been a month since Byleth was assigned to her, and since then Arundel had begun allowing Edelgard to wander freely outside the manor—granted Byleth went with her. Byleth obediently and quietly follows Edelgard like a shadow wherever she wishes to go, staying just far back enough to not intrude on Edelgard's space but still close enough that she could readily reach her if necessary. Only a few attempts have been made, but as an obvious member of a noble house, it was certain that there was someone looking for fast gold. Byleth had handled the few swiftly though, and these threats were always quickly identified and removed before they could become a problem.

While Byleth excels in her duties, Edelgard secretly wishes she were easier to talk to. They spend their time in constant companionship, but Byleth had yet to provide her with a response that was longer than two words. Although thinking back, the only time she had responded with two words was when they had met both times, the first time on the bench, and the second time when her uncle introduced them. Every question asked after has been met with a one worded answer or silence.

_What's your favorite thing to do, Byleth?_

_Train._

_Do you have a favorite flower, Byleth?_

_..._

_Do you know how to play chess?_

_No._

_Did Sir Jeralt teach you how to wield your sword?_

_Yes._

Nothing seemed to draw a reaction out of Byleth.

This morning Byleth had responded to her greeting with a nod, just like every other day. Edelgard had not expected an actual response, but she could not deny that she was slightly disappointed. How long would it take for her to get a proper sentence out of Byleth?

* * *

Edelgard always enjoys taking strolls through the gardens. The flowers are beautiful, and it was nice to get out of the house even if they were only a short distance from the door. The kind gardener had even planted carnation seeds when she had mentioned they were her favorite.

They sit under the patio leading to the gardens today, Edelgard at a small table reading a book about basic tactics and infantry tips, and Byleth on the floor quietly resting against the wall by the door.

Pointing to a passage on the page she was reading, Edelgard looks up to tell Byleth. “Byleth, it says here that soldiers have a favorite plant that they like to use—”

“An ambush.”

It is sudden and random, and Edelgard is so startled by the joke (a joke!) coming through from Byleth’s deadpan voice that she does not laugh at first. She merely stares in shock at Byleth, who notices her attention and stares back at her. Byleth’s head tilts as if she was not aware of what she had said, and the motion coupled with her usual blank expression sets Edelgard off. She breaks down in laughter until she feels tears in her eyes, leaning over the table and holding her sides.

Byleth watches Edelgard curiously, unsure of what she finds so funny all of a sudden. She watches until Edelgard is wheezing, and she thinks Edelgard might die from lack of air. Just as Byleth is about to get up, Edelgard manages to control herself and take a breath.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Edelgard mutters, “So even you know how to make a joke.”

"Joke?" Byleth questions.

"Wait, you were serious?" Edelgard looks suspiciously at Byleth. There is no way that someone would actually think that was the correct answer.

Byleth looks back at Edelgard, "Is it not?"

"No! It says here lavender, for relaxing. Who told you it was an ambush?"

"My father."

Edelgard hums, "Do you normally not laugh when he tells jokes?”

"Laugh when he tells jokes? No one else ever laughs at his jokes, and I’m not sure how to." Byleth stares at Edelgard blankly.

"I see.” Edelgard watches her in wonder, feeling strangely bad for Sir Jeralt and gauging to see if Byleth is being serious. Deciding that Byleth would have no reason to lie, she looks to the side, thinking. “Well, I am not sure how I could teach you without it being a little odd, but I suppose I could try."

It was very strange, trying to teach someone else to laugh, and even stranger to hear the flat and forced “Ha.” come out from Byleth’s mouth. It sounds breathy and strained, and is weird enough to make Edelgard laugh again. She does not notice Byleth watching her closely.

* * *

Something changes between them after that day, and it emboldens Edelgard. Over the next few months, she asks questions and tries to get to know Byleth with renewed vigor.

It makes it easier when that day seems to have changed something in Byleth as well. Although their walks through the garden are still fairly quiet, when Edelgard does ask a question, Byleth now responds with actual answers.

On one of their daily walks, Edelgard asks Byleth if she had thought of a favorite flower yet. When Byleth does not respond Edelgard turns around to check if she had heard the question. Edelgard takes a stunned step backwards as soon as she turns around. Byleth had been right behind her, examining a lilac she held by the stem between her fingers quietly. She brings it up towards Edelgard's face, raising it until it is next to her cheek and bluntly states, "These are the same color as your eyes." She looks interested, her eyes moving between the flower in her hand and Edelgard's eyes, as if she had not noticed even though they had passed by these lilacs many times before.

Smiling slightly, Edelgard asks her just that. "Had you not noticed before?"

"I hadn’t."

* * *

Byleth tells Jeralt one night that she enjoys spending time with Edelgard. He looks down at her surprised, hand scratching the back of his head. “You actually enjoy spending time with her?” At Byleth’s nod, he smiles a little. “I don’t think you’ve ever said that, kiddo. It makes me happy to hear.”

Byleth had always been impartial to the people around her, ignoring them and minding her own business. He had never seen her say more than two words to anyone but him before, and even he had to drag them out of her sometimes. But these days with Edelgard, she seemed different.

Byleth had yet to even speak to Arundel or any of the staff since they came here. Besides him, Edelgard was the only person she ever responded to.

* * *

Despite Byleth’s horrendous joke about infantry, she was actually extremely bright and keen when it came to tactics and strategy. She would tag along to Edelgard’s lessons, and listen to the tutor drone while watching Edelgard take notes from over her shoulder.

“Lady Edelgard, if we were to have cavalry units and archer units, what would be the most effective way to utilize their advantages?” The tutor is pointing to the board in front of them, figures laid out to represent a battlefield.

Edelgard pauses for a moment to think before answering the question. “The archers would take higher ground and the cavalry units would hold their ground until the archers could take out the enemy.” She moves the pieces on the board to demonstrate her idea.

The tutor nods, “Yes, that could work, but only if your forces outnumbered your enemies. If the enemy army was larger, your army would be easily taken down first.” He adds more enemy pieces to the board.

“The cavalry units could split into two groups and loop around the enemy,” Byleth’s low voice cuts in, but she falls silent when she notices that she has drawn their attention. Byleth draws back, unsure if she should continue.

The next question is directed at her. “And what would your cavalry units do once they looped around the enemy?”

Byleth glances at Edelgard, who smiles and nods encouragingly, before responding. “They would herd the enemy, and funnel them towards your archers.”

“Very good.” The tutor pats Byleth on the shoulder before looking to Edelgard. “Perhaps your friend here will make a good Kingdom soldier one day, Lady Edelgard.”

Edelgard's gaze does not leave Byleth, thinking over the tutor’s words. “Yes, my friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> @yyunica on Tweeter


End file.
